


Still Cute

by fogsblue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smoaking Canary, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's possible Felicity needs some training, but then again, Sara might have other things in mind anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Cute

Felicity’s gunshot wound takes a while to heal, but not as long as she expects it to. Turns out, Sara is so much more than pretty, strong, smart, funny… Felicity shakes her head. She’s got to stop letting her thoughts about Sara run off like that.

Of course, when she looks up from her computers at the noise of Oliver and Diggle sparring, with Sara off in the corner, beside the training dummy but watching… Felicity turns around, checking to see if anyone’s behind her. Nope, no one there. She looks back to Sara, who’s smiling at her and Felicity can’t stop her answering grin. Yeah, there’s no hope of stopping those thoughts apparently.

And she hopes that the heat in her cheeks isn’t as obvious to Sara as she thinks it might be. When the other woman’s smile grows, Felicity knows that she’s been caught. She quickly turns back to her computers and focuses on what she was doing before. Or, she will as soon as she remembers what that was. Staring at the screen, she tries not to think of Sara, in her tight workout pants and crop top, muscles moving as she strikes the dummy. Tapping the keyboard quickly, Felicity sets up system security scans, at least that way she can feel productive, even while her mind wanders.

She’s barely aware of saying goodbye to Diggle, nor does she notice any of Oliver’s farewell. That’s a lie, she knows. She notices the way things between him and Sara are a little strained. She tries not to think on it, what it could mean. Thankfully, as the door to the Foundry shuts behind Oliver, an alert flashes, telling her the scans are all clear. Felicity lets out a cheer and smiles. Then, eyes wide, she turns to see Sara practically giggling.

Sara actually giggles and Felicity can’t help but feel proud that she’s made this gorgeous, strong, but often sad woman happy enough to laugh like that.

Of course as Sara moves towards her, she tries to pretend she wasn’t staring. No one can prove anything, right, she thinks. Felicity’s attempts to convince herself last up until the moment she feels hair brushing her shoulders and warm breath brushes past her ear as Sara leans over her, taking her hands.

“You’re even cuter, now,” Sara whispers and Felicity gives a little shiver.

Felicity tries to deny it, saying, “I’m not cute. A puppy is cute. Or a kitten. You, especially when you giggle like that.” She snaps her mouth shut. Why, why did she say that?

Sara just smiles at her and pulls her from her seat. Not that it takes much, but Felicity will deny that. Moving Felicity in front of the training dummy, Sara stands behind her and, breath still brushing past her ear, says, “I think, you need a little training.”

Felicity nods in agreement, at least until Sara’s words register and she tries to step back, saying, “But, but…” She trails off as she feels Sara shift behind her, moving closer.

“No buts,” Sara says, wrapping her hands around Felicity’s, making them perfect fists. Trailing her hands up Felicity’s arms, Sara rests them on her shoulders and continues, “I’d be much happier if you knew a little bit more about defending yourself.”

“Okay, Sara.” The words slip out of Felicity’s mouth before her brain even registers them. She shuts her eyes briefly as Sara lets out a small laugh. Glancing over her shoulder, Felicity blushes once more at the tender smile on Sara’s face and, feeling shy, turns back to the dummy and smiles.

Moving her hands to Felicity’s hips, Sara moves closer, leaving almost no gap between them. Trying not to embarrass herself too much, Felicity tries to move her feet apart, remembering what she was once told. She huffs as her skirt stops her from standing properly. When a hand slides under the hem of her not particularly long skirt, Felicity can’t help but gasp. The fingers bunching up her skirt are rough, but slender and the feeling of them dragging over her skin is doing all sorts of things to her, admittedly hopeless attempts, at self control.

“You know, maybe we should take this off,” Sara whispers, one of her hands moving towards the zip, “It seems to be getting in the way.”

Felicity whimpers and at Sara’s quiet chuckle she quickly turns, opening her mouth to say something, anything. She has no chance to say a word as the moment she turns, Sara’s lips are on hers.

It’s not the first time she’s kissed a woman and if things go the way Felicity thinks, wants, wishes they will, it’s not even going to be the first time she’s slept with a woman. But there’s something special about Sara. Something that makes Felicity want to melt into Sara’s arms and yet, at the same time, she wants to shelter her. But mostly, right now, she wants Sara’s sneaky hands to keep doing what they’re doing. Though, really, when did Sara move them up so high?

Felicity’s thought grind to a halt as Sara’s hands graze her chest. They completely shatter as Sara’s tongue slips between her lips. Felicity doesn’t care, the shock passing enough that she can wrap her own arms around Sara, one sliding up, the other down.  

Later on, she’ll never be able to figure out exactly how it happens, but before another minute passes, Felicity finds herself on the mats, Sara straddling her thighs and smiling. A true, bright grin that makes her glow. Her hands resting on Sara’s hips, Felicity grins and admits, “I had no chance, did I?”

“Nope, you’re just too cute,” Sara replies, shaking her head with a grin. Felicity rises up as Sara leans down and their lips meet again. It’s messy, noisy, uncontrolled, and Felicity thinks she’s never had a more perfect kiss. At least, she thinks that until the moment Sara’s mouth opens and suddenly everything is so much better.

After a moment, Sara pulls back, tugging at her crop top and Felicity stares in wonder. She doesn’t know what Sara sees in her, but as the crop top falls to the floor beside them, Felicity thinks maybe it doesn’t matter. For once, she chooses to stop think and just feels. And right now, she feels braver than she ever has. Pulling Sara close, Felicity whispers, “You know, I think you’re right about my skirt getting in the way.”

 


End file.
